


囚爱（上二）

by Dr_Bread



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bread/pseuds/Dr_Bread





	囚爱（上二）

陈立农把林彦俊转到了正面对着自己，他就喜欢这样看着他，仔细的从额前的刘海一直看到那鲜红到滴血的嘴唇，陈立农用食指勾起了他的下巴

“你真的很美”

 

无论是眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇还是你身体的每一寸肌肤。

 

略微苍白又瘦削的脸上眉头皱起，林彦俊一直垂着眼帘不去看他，可陈立农的视线实在是让他感觉毛骨悚然 ——

  
穿透你的皮肤，视线挖开你的胸膛去窥探你的心脏，看着心脏的跳动和血液的流动。

 

  
“你很怕我？” 陈立农把手放了下来，语气瞬间冰冷到让林彦俊垂着的眼睛上的眼睫毛微微颤抖，可他依旧是不敢与陈立农对视。

“没有”

“那你为什么不看着我” 冷冷的语气，可林彦俊听得出来陈立农又要开始发疯了。

  
“我没有” 林彦俊害怕的抬头，强迫自己和陈立农对视，想让他情绪先平复下来。可陈立农却只看到了他眼里的惧怕和不情不愿。

 

  
这样的不情不愿，不是他想要的。

 

  
气愤的捏住林彦俊脆弱的下巴，陈立农突然发疯似的吻住林彦俊的嘴，不带温柔的地啃咬着那人饱满的下唇，血液的腥味充斥着两人的口腔内壁甚至牙齿缝隙，林彦俊吃痛的抵着陈立农的胸膛，想要拉开距离。

  
不断的想要躲开陈立农失心疯的行为，却无奈自己最近都没有好好休息过，再加上性事带来的酸软感还未全退，林彦俊的抵抗于陈立农而言就是小猫撒娇，拿爪子挠你胸口，一点用都没有。这让陈立农更想要狠狠的亲他，侵略他的口腔每一个角落，扣住他的后脑勺开始变本加厉地吻着。

  
陈立农的吻过于霸道，任性，而在林彦俊看来还带有强烈的占有欲。

  
像是小孩子最心爱的玩具失而复得，用各种方法在表面留下属于自己的标记，宣示玩具拥有人的主权。

  
被咬破的嘴唇流出来的血更像是兴奋剂，让陈立农更疯狂。

  
可林彦俊对这样的占有欲，他并不觉得幸福

  
而是害怕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

范丞丞吹着口哨像个少爷一样走进课室，看到陈立农坐在椅子上发呆。

  
“嘿想什么呢陈立农” 把书包甩到桌子上，范丞丞一屁股坐在椅子上打了个哈欠，

 

“诶话说，我准备这几天就去和大美人表白了” 范丞丞搓手一脸振奋的说。

  
全身的神经和肌肉都在这一瞬间绷紧，陈立农带着警惕的眼神看范丞丞，冷淡的开口，语气让范丞丞听着都觉得头皮发麻。

  
“嗯”

“喂陈立农你干嘛了嘛，这几天都这样，很奇怪哦”

 

范丞丞推着陈立农，实在是想不明白平时整天把笑容挂在脸上的人最近都不怎么笑了，自己讲的笑话和烂梗他也不接，就连放学之后都是一声不吭自己走了。

  
“你到底在想什么嘛……喂！诶我操你妈啊陈立农！靠”

第一节小息的铃声在范丞丞还没讲完话的时候响起，陈立农没听完就直径走出了课室，范丞丞就更想不明白了，把陈立农的桌子一脚踹开，

“神他妈什么玩意儿”

 

 

  
陈立农来到了A班，直接走进去，也不管在坐的同学向自己投来的眼神，开始左顾右盼的寻找着那个人的身影，

“同学你来找谁？”

“不关你的事”

女班长被几个好姐妹怂恿着去搭讪，略有些羞涩的问着他，得到陈立农冷冷的回答，觉得无趣也就回座位上坐了。

 

  
靠窗那排第五个座位没有，陈立农便跑出去来到储物柜去那里，他最近都趁着林彦俊放书的时候偷偷藏在角落看着，慢慢的也就知道他储物柜的号码。

 

  
十排三号

 

  
没有人

 

  
于是又跑去图书馆，经过一个个高大的书架，偶尔有几对小情侣在这里卿卿我我，可是也没见林彦俊。

  
陈立农有些着急的来到操场中央，回头看着学校教学大楼，他不知道今天林彦俊到底来学校了没，他也不知道现在他在哪儿。

 

  
自己这么着急找他是为什么

 

  
可能是因为范丞丞要开始追求他？

 

他不同意，也绝不与许。

  
“同学，这个是你的吗”

一只手轻轻的搭上肩膀，陈立农下意识的就反手捉住那人的手腕把他拉到自己面前，在看到那人的眼睛之后，陈立农的心脏顿时停止跳动，瞳孔收缩。

  
是他

  
“这个是你的吗”

自己仍旧捉住林彦俊的手腕，而林彦俊把拿着东西的手伸出来，掌心中间放着一只蓝牙耳机，陈立农摸了摸裤兜，

“嗯，谢谢”

把目光锁定在林彦俊的脸上，道谢之后也没有想要松手的意思。

  
两人就这样站着上课铃刚打了过去，教学大楼走道上的学生都开始回课室上课，操场的中央圆圈里面就剩他们两个。手腕上的力度渐渐收紧，林彦俊看着陈立农的脸色也变得难看和不耐烦。

  
“你可以松开吗”

“抱歉”

赫然发现自己一直没有松开握着对方手腕的手，像是触电般抽回自己的手，冰凉的触感停留在掌心当中，

 

林彦俊的手，很凉。

 

  
陈立农眼睛盯着那只被自己握过的手，手形十分的好看，纤细修长而又节骨分明，指甲修剪得很干净，指头粉粉嫩嫩的，手臂上的血管若隐若现，更能衬托出他皮肤的白皙。

  
可是握着他的手就仿佛握着骨头。

  
“你太瘦了”

 

陈立农没头没脑的就来这么一句，林彦俊一时没反应过来，

“什么”

“林彦俊你太瘦了”

 

林彦俊睁大眼睛看着他，脑子里开始搜索关于这个人的记忆，思前想后，已确定，自己并不认识他。

  
“我们认识？”

 

知道自己可能有些唐突，陈立农耳根红了起来，挠了挠后脑，摇了摇头。

 

挑了挑眉，猜想这个人应该也是那群追求者的其中之一，点点头没说什么就和陈立农擦肩走过。

 

好笑

  
路过的时候带过一阵风，空气粒子互相碰撞，在半空中爆发出让陈立农浑身燥热的香味。

 

是淡淡的海盐鼠尾草香水味和洗发水的味道

 

那是林彦俊的味道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
陈立农离开林彦俊的嘴唇，两人的额头互相抵着，接吻的时候陈立农没给林彦俊换气的机会，导致他现在大脑有些缺氧，腿也站不稳，只能顺着陈立农搂着自己腰的姿势，靠在他怀里。

  
可林彦俊也是万不得已，他发现陈立农会用各种方法让自己能像现在这样乖乖听话，温顺的被他抱着，乖乖的让自己干什么就干什么，穿什么就穿什么。

  
陈立农会要求林彦俊在家里只能穿他给他买的衣服，吃他做的或者买的食物，用他买的沐浴露洗发水还有各式各样的护肤品，香水。

  
一切都只能顺着陈立农的心意

 

他还记得上次自己没用他买回来的沐浴露，他发现了之后把自己摁在床上狠狠的把自己操哭，足足三天下不了床

 

说是什么

 

自己身上必须有他喜欢的味道

 

  
而今天林彦俊穿的是陈立农给他买的一件深蓝色丝绸衬衫，陈立农交代过自己在家只能穿内裤，所以他给自己买的衣服大多数都是宽松而且长到大腿根的，裤子的话也就那么几条。

 

衬衫的最上面的两颗扣子没扣住，露出一大片锁骨，陈立农最爱的就是林彦俊的锁骨，他喜欢在做爱的时候在上面留下牙印。衣服歪向一边，林彦俊的右边肩膀也跟着露了出来。

 

“穿这么性感是想要勾引谁？”

陈立农慢慢的解开底下扣住的三颗扣子，一颗一颗地，不急不慢，玩味的看着林彦俊僵硬的表情。

 

待衬衫被完全解开，林彦俊的皮肤暴露在空气当中，房间里的冷空气让他有些不适应，垂着眼帘皱着眉，陈立农解开了他的衣服之后什么都没做，直勾勾的看着他脸上的小表情，因为觉得丢脸，林彦俊咬着下嘴唇。

  
“阿俊你知道吗”

说这话的时候陈立农的手穿过衬衫搂着他的腰拉向前，故意用下体撞了撞林彦俊，而腰间的手则沿着脊椎骨一路往下，在尾端轻轻打着圈圈，酥酥痒痒的感觉让林彦俊的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，耳根也不争气红了起来。

  
耳朵是人类最自然最诚实表现出反应的地方，明明就是很害羞却要装着倔强的样子。

 

  
陈立农爱死了他这副模样。

 

  
“阿俊你对我冷淡的时候，我真想拿春药去灌你”

林彦俊瞪大眼睛看着他，他知道接下来眼前这个魔鬼要做些什么，他在床上喜欢变着法子折磨自己，让自己羞耻。

  
“陈立农，你他妈是个变态”

林彦俊狠狠的瞪着他，手上的锁链限制了他的行动，不然的话他肯定会给陈立农一拳头，

 

“也只是对你一个人变态”

陈立农说完就把林彦俊打横抱起来，三两步走到这个房间里的king size床边把林彦俊小心的放在床中央，偌大的床中央有个衣衫敞开，手足无措人不断的看着陈立农跪在床上慢慢向自己逼近。

  
“阿俊你知道吗你真的很漂亮”   

越来越露骨的眼神从林彦俊的眉，红润的唇，慢慢下滑到从解开的衬衫里露出来的锁骨，修长的腿，最后落到裸露着的脚踝上，那里带着一条陈立农送给林彦俊的脚链，挂着小铃铛。陈立农跪在林彦俊面前，凝视着白皙的脚踝、脚面、脚趾，喉结滚动一下。

 

“宝贝…”

陈立农声音低哑的说着，见林彦俊不断往后退，陈立农一把握住了那人纤细的脚踝往前拉，脚踝上的小铃铛发出悦耳的声音，林彦俊一副受委屈被欺负的模样，陈立农真的觉得快疯掉了。

 

  
怎么这么漂亮。

 

  
“陈立农…你放开我”

被握在手里的脚不断的想要挣脱出来，却反而被握得更紧，小铃铛依旧响着挑动陈立农内心的声音。

 

陈立农看着林彦俊在挣扎，大腿的肉随着动作而抖动，他腿部线条优美，修长迷人。

 

小内裤也是陈立农给他买的，很贴合而且特别显白，因为抖动陈立农还能隐隐约约看到内裤勾勒出性器官的形状，陈立农用另一只手覆在了林彦俊微微凸起的部位，上下不断轻抚，林彦俊脸上更是泛起了一阵暧昧的红晕。

  
“陈立农…你混蛋”

身体多次被陈立农调教过变得敏感起来，陈立农也就是轻轻隔着布料抚摸着下体，林彦俊居然呼吸变得急躁。

  
“再混蛋的事情我都做得出来”

陈立农打了个响指，睡房门打开，一个下人捧着一个很精致的铁盘进来来到床边，林彦俊在看清来人之后便越发强烈的挣扎。盘子里只有一条白色的手帕和一个黑色瓶子，下人恭恭敬敬地把东西递给陈立农之后就弯着腰走出房间。

  
“陈立农你想做什么！你放唔…唔…”

一下把林彦俊带着锁链的手举高过头，陈立农笑了一下，拿着手帕的手用力捂在了林彦俊的口鼻处。

 

林彦俊猛地睁大眼睛，身体下意识地胡乱挣动，陈立农把腿固定在林彦俊双腿之间不让他随便踹，林彦俊不自主地吸进了布里面的异味，黑白分明的眼睛变得有些迷茫，身体也慢慢用不上什么力气，身体变软，逐渐落入陈立农的控制之中。

  
“宝贝好乖哦…这么听话，那就奖励你一些东西吧”

陈立农打开小瓶子，在林彦俊的鼻子底下晃了晃，确认他吸进去两口之后扔到地上。

  
“农…你…做什么”

发软的声音带着委屈的鼻音，被固定着的双腿又在乱动，小铃铛与床面摩擦发出声音，加上林彦俊吸了药之后诱人的表情和声音，陈立农身下渐渐有了反应。

  
“乖，听话”

陈立农在林彦俊带着不解的目光之下脱掉身上的衣服和裤子，露出肌理分明的精壮上身。林彦俊觉得头有些晕，四肢像是被抽走力气一样软软的瘫在床上。

 

陈立农分开林彦俊的两条腿放在自己腰两侧，俯下身对视着他的双眼，眸中压抑的兴奋贪婪和掠夺，让林彦俊本能地感受到一丝害怕，可又无法阻止，陈立农就是这样，总喜欢让自己变得无能为力。

 

带着薄茧的手不断的抚摸着林彦俊的上身，手指有意无意的在乳头附近游走，时不时会挑逗它。

纵然情爱之事他们两个也做得不少，可每一次陈立农的挑逗总是让自己很快就敏感起来，很快的胸前的两颗变得挺立，可陈立农却突然拿来了双手，乳头在空气中矗立着，瞬间就陷入一片湿润当中，林彦俊惊呼出声。

  
“宝贝的奶真甜”

强烈的羞耻感让林彦俊不断的用手推着埋在自己胸前的脸，可因为使不上力，却只是一次次轻轻滑过脸颊，连印子都留不下。

 

条细白的长腿在光洁的被单上不住挣动，腿内侧的嫩肉一下下蹭着陈立农的腰。

 

陈立农嘴上吸吮和舔玩的动作丝毫没有停止，空着的手往下去拉开林彦俊身上最后一丝的保护。

 

“不…”

林彦俊开始慌张，可恨的是身上完全用不上力，到底陈立农给自己用了什么药也不知道，双腿不断的想要夹紧，可陈立农力气之大让他绝望。

 

想要用手去盖上眼睛不去看这让自己羞耻的画面，可是原本就瘦弱的身体再加上锁链的重量和药物的影响，更是抬不起来，委屈愤恨的眼泪从眼角滑到枕头上，林彦俊不怎么哭，可陈立农总是有办法让自己既羞耻又难过。

 

听到头顶上细细的哭泣，陈立农停下了嘴上的动作抬头看着林彦俊那副模样，眼睛红红的，晶莹的泪珠划过眼角滴到枕头上，他偏过头不去看身下的自己。

  
“阿俊哭了呢，可是我好想把你操哭得更厉害诶怎么办”

脱内裤的动作依旧没有停下，

“不…”

软弱的声音想要阻止陈立农，可性器裸露在外的冰凉，让林彦俊彻底又一次的绝望。

  
他以为每一次陈立农都会听一下自己，停下来，就算是强迫自己和他接吻，林彦俊也算了。可每每带有侵略性的做爱，除了让自己身体痛，心更痛。

 

“陈立农…求你了…”  

心上人带着鼻音的哀求让陈立农的性致更高，下身激动起来。指尖搔刮完被轮番吸吮过的乳头，陈立农不再满足于吮吻和舔舐。牙印逐渐爬上林彦俊的腰侧，平坦的小腹，大腿内侧，甚至是小腿和脚踝，粗重的鼻息喷在他光裸的皮肤上。

 

“求你…求…不要”

“不要？”

陈立农没有理会林彦俊苦苦的哀求，继续如禽兽般的行为。从床头柜拿出润滑剂把淋在林彦俊秀气的性器上，然后一只手极尽温柔地侍候起来，柱身、顶端、小孔……灵活的手指肆意挑逗，另一只手或轻或重地搔刮会阴，时不时照顾下旁边的阴囊。

 

敏感的身体让林彦俊在做爱的时候往往都能因为小小的挑逗惹起大大的反应，陈立农用手揉玩着林彦俊的阴囊，快感让他仰着头微张着嘴，颈部线条让陈立农更加兴奋，停住了手上的动作，跪着来到了枕头边，拉着林彦俊的手放在自己的硬挺火热的阴茎上，阻止了一切要后撤的动作，上下套弄着，因为还带着锁链，林彦俊只能双手帮他套弄，有别于单手操作来的舒服，双手能完全包围着，陈立农舒服的闭上眼睛。

  
“阿俊很熟练哦，经常干这种事情对吧，是不是也有自己偷偷躲起来自慰呢？可没有的话那阿俊就很淫荡了，居然这么舒服”

陈立农不断说着侮辱的语言，丝毫没注意到林彦俊绝望的泪水，

“没有…我没有…”

林彦俊有气无力的为自己反驳，可陈立农握住了自己身下硬立的阴茎，

“阿俊也很享受吧，你看都硬了”

  
顶端向外冒出白色的液体，林彦俊的阴茎又被陈立农重新握着套弄，身体不断的颤抖着，陈立农手上的动作慢慢加快，而林彦俊在药物的伴随和快感当中也情不自禁的发出了一阵阵悦耳的叫声，再套弄几下，精液全数泄在陈立农的手心。

 

“宝贝也太骚了吧，帮你套弄几下就高潮了”

身体越来越燥热，并不熟悉的情欲浪潮裹挟着另一种恐惧冲击着林彦俊脆弱的内心防线，下意识的扭动身躯，小腹似有似无的磨蹭着陈立农早已苏醒的巨大，听着身下的人喘气的声音，陈立农小腹的火瞬间蔓延到全身，把林彦俊翻身压在身下，提着他的腰肢逼他屁股撅起对着自己，粉红湿润的秘密花园就这样展露在眼前，小孔不断的往外冒着淫水，看得陈立农兴奋激动。

  
“宝贝这里好美”

手指碰到了自己身下最羞耻的地方，林彦俊埋在枕头中央的不断的哭泣，用尽全身的力气向陈立农哭叫着 ，

“不要！你走开！”

脑中的弦紧绷到快要失去控制，听到林彦俊的话，陈立农朝着后穴一下子送进两根手指，

 

“讨厌我？嗯？”

手指慢慢的插入穴中，温热的内壁包裹着陈立农的手指，稍稍勾着手指刮弄肠壁，色情的水声噗呲噗呲的落入两人的耳朵当中，蜜液顺着陈立农的手指套弄沿着林彦俊的大腿根流了下来，

  
“嗯…啊…不…啊”

陈立农笑着，小骚货果然就是口不对心，明明就是很想要，却要装着矜持。

坏心的又伸进去一根手指，小穴口扩张收缩，迎合着三根手指的进入，而甬道更是下意识的收紧，又一波的淫水从穴口涌出，弄湿了床单。

  
“宝贝好棒哦…”

陈立农不断的抽动三根手指，枕头那里不断传出一阵阵强迫自己压抑的淫叫和喘息，陈立农狠狠的打了一下林彦俊光滑的屁股，痛的他抬起了头，

“宝贝我要听”

陈立农又是一下狠狠的抽打，甬道里的刺激和痛感都让林彦俊的理智消失，胡乱的叫着，一下一下冲击着陈立农的内心。

 

“真骚”

“呜…我没…呜啊…”

生理泪水不受控制的不断滑落，林彦俊现在脑海里一片空白，感受着体内一波又一波的快感，丝毫没了刚刚的倔强，淫荡的模样倒是有几分请求别人狠狠操自己的感觉。

 

抽出手指，在洞口惊慌失措地张合中，陈立农顶上自己快要胀爆的肉棒，缓慢而坚定地深入那个火热的销魂洞穴。

 

“嘶…宝贝好棒，好紧哦”

陈立农开始慢慢的在甬道里抽动着，尺寸之大即便是缓慢的进入也让林彦俊开始恐慌，每一下的一寸寸进入都让陈立农感觉到无限的疯狂。温热湿润的甬道紧紧的包裹着那根硕大，直到完全没入，林彦俊心中最后一丝的防御也被摧毁，失声地哭叫着。

 

完全退出又一下子完全顶入，下体与臀部的碰撞让林彦俊的臀瓣轻颤，身下的人更是仰起头不断的叫着支离破碎的音节，

 

“嗯啊…陈…呜陈…啊…我恨…恨你…”

陈立农将林彦俊翻身平躺面对自己，硕大依旧在他的甬道里，恶狠狠地掐着林彦俊的下巴，强迫他镇定下来，放着狼光的眼睛死死盯着林彦俊被泪水模糊的双眼，

“舒服到这样还恨我？小骚货”

“啊！！！”

甬道里的硕大开始快速的抽动，每一次都是深入的进来完全的退出，每一次的龟头都会顶到最深处，林彦俊听着自己放荡的叫声，想要捂住嘴，却被陈立农发现了，下身猛然发力，最后一截肉棒狠狠开拓，尽根没入。

 

 “啊！！”

林彦俊大叫出声，极度的疼痛让他弹起上身，纤细的脖颈后仰，无声地哽咽，他实在不能忍受身体内部被硬生生劈开的疼痛，不顾一切地推着陈立农的胸膛、小腹，

“疼…太深了……求你出去…要坏掉了”

硕大退出去一些，然后又立刻顶上去，在紧致的穴里晃动着画圈，分毫不差地守着林彦俊的承受极限，抽插的动作越来越快，幅度越来越大，慢慢只留一个龟头在穴内，再用力插进最深入碾磨。

 

陈立农对林彦俊的身体很熟悉，敏感点都一清二楚。

 

 在顶到林彦俊的某个凸起的点，身下的人原本的淫叫换了调子的交了出来，带着尾音的颤抖，陈立农自知顶到了G点，便放了心地整根插入抽出，不时顶上那处凸起，引来菊穴激烈的收缩和林彦俊的更可怜的哭声。

 

 “嗯啊…啊…不……”

林彦俊的感觉已经没有了最初被彻底占有时那般难捱，捶打陈立农的手也慢慢失去了力气，被他顶得一下下往前窜去。

 

  插弄了几分钟，两人都到达了高潮，陈立农射在林彦俊的体内，而林彦俊也泄在了床单上，混着蜜液和白浊。

身体软成了一滩水，而穴口的蜜液更是不受控制的往外喷流，陈立农又两手一带，把林彦俊翻了个身，摆成最初趴跪的姿势，双腿大分，股间粘腻一片。

 

“宝贝舒服吗？”

陈立农趴在林彦俊的背上，暧昧的在耳边问着让人羞耻的问题，林彦俊被操累了，娇喘着气，双手颤颤巍巍的撑着枕头，背上的重量让他难受，不断的扭动腰肢想要让陈立农下来，肉棒在臀缝与合不拢的红艳穴口处摩擦，刚刚软下去的巨龙再一次苏醒，下体的小洞毫无防备地被再度入侵。

  
“啊…” 

偌大的卧室回荡着林彦俊崩溃的叫声，陈立农又狠狠的抽送着自己强烈的欲望，感受着内壁的温热包裹，听着心上人在身下的放荡，平时禁欲的阿俊，在床上的样子，便是陈立农最爱的样子。

 

简直爱惨了。

 

 在持续的摩擦中，林彦俊的肉穴失去了原本瑟缩娇羞的模样，嫣红的穴口翻卷微张，每一次抽插都勾出又塞入粉红的嫩肉。淫水溢出，顺着大腿根往下流动。

 

 林彦俊被过于粗大的肉棒顶得眼前发黑，他抵着陈立农的小腹向往后撤，但是他马上在后面用力一顶，后面被愈发过分地侵占，蜜液流满床上和大腿根，沿着陈立农的硕根流入甬道，一片淫靡。身后的动作突然加快，极用力地对准菊心碾磨顶弄，手里快速套弄着林彦俊笔挺的阴茎。

 

“啊…不要…太…深…要坏…了啊”

 

过分强烈的快感让林彦俊无法承受却又无从摆脱。陈立农的低喘也来越来越快，

 

“宝贝给我生小宝宝好不好”

 

享受着舒适的陈立农不经思考冲口而出，他要林彦俊完完全全属于自己，他要让林彦俊给自己生小宝宝，他要让林彦俊一辈子待在自己身边 。

 

炙热的精液射在了里面，从林彦俊体内退出来，

“啵” 的一声响，陈立农向林彦俊的小穴看去。可怜的小穴还不断张着口，还在有规律地收缩，每次收缩都挤出一坨白浊和蜜液，二人的呼吸又变得有些粗重。

 

这几天本就虚弱的身体实在是经受不起轮番的性事，林彦俊在陈立农第二次射精之后彻彻底底晕了过去，穴口还留着属于陈立农的精液和自己欢爱之中产出的蜜液，呼吸有些急促，林彦俊皱着眉闭着眼睛侧躺在床上。

 

陈立农定了定神，把他翻身平躺在床上，穿过腋下和膝盖窝一下把人打横抱起，往旁边的浴室走去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
